chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
GetOutOfIt
GetOutOfIt is a fictional character in ChuckleVision portrayed by Brian Patton He is named after his Catchphrase "Getoutofit!" and was mostly seen in the show playing villains. He has occasionally also appeared in episodes alongside "No Slacking" played by his real life brother Jimmy Patton. Appearances GOUI first appeared in the Series 7 episode "The Hunt For Chalky White" as a Vicar which one of the brothers Paul think is Chalky White and cover his face in strawberry flavoured Angel Delight which angers him in chasing them from the church but this was only a small part. His next appearance was in Series 8, "Oh Brother" where he posed as the brothers lost relative when in fact he was a greedy tramp. In Series 9, he appeared in "Tailors Dummies" where he gets the Chuckles to make fine materials for his shop and they call in the McChuckles. In Series 10 he appeared as "Firefighter Ramsgate" in "The Shout" in a rare episode between the two Patton Brothers. In Series 11, he appeared as TV producer "Mr. Mathews" in "Optical Illusions" in another rare episode between the Patton brothers where he visits the Chuckles' opticians for some cleaning fluid . He next appeared very briefly in the Comic Relief Special as the man at the start who says "They say they're the new boy band, the latest sensation". In Series 12, he next appeared in "The Maltby Falcon" as a antiques merchant, but he is more of a wimp in this episode. In Series 13 he appeared in "Fowl Play" as "Farmer Palmer" the Chicken snatcher, "Grounds For Complaint" as "Mr Silage" and "Ghillie Me Ghillie You" as "Fingal". This marks the first season in which he has appeared in more than one episode. In Series 14 he appeared as a manager in "Out Of This World" and "Murk" a spy working for Maddy in "All Clued Up and "A Change In The Weather" He then appeared in Series 15 in "Christmas Chuckle" as a ghost and "The Purple Pimple - Mutiny" as "Mr. Smug", the Captain's evil first mate in the third rare episode between the Patton Brothers. He then appeared in Series 16 in "Incredible Shrinking Barry Parts 1 & 2" as "Sharkey" the puppet master and in "Which Witch is Which?" as a woodcutter In Series 17 he appeared in "Grand Fromage" as "Mr. Jacobs" and in "Smugglers" as "Ebenezer Bentcastle". In Series 18 he appeared in "The Picnic" as "Peabody", a man who constantly tries to sabotage the Chuckles' picnic. In Series 19 he appeared in "Hanging Around" as "Captain Tibury" In Series 20 he appeared in "I Scream Men" as a councilor named "Brian". Personality In the case of his name he doesn't actually say the catchphrase until "Fowl Play and just varies his character through the series. He is usually an angry man when he is faced with the Chuckles and can sometimes be clumsy. In earlier appearances he is shown to be politer, with the exception of "Oh Brother". Catchphrases "Getoutofit!" (Usual said either as an insult, When something bad happens or when the Chuckle Brothers arrive. Usually at live shows Brain would come on stage and say this catchphrase and the kids would reply with the same catchphrase) Category:Characters